Toaru Lyrical no Imagine Breaker
by Umbra681
Summary: A few days after Vento's attack on Academy City, Touma needs to leave the city, in order to protect it, and himself too. But, it's Touma who we're talking about, so, of course he cannot stay away from problem. And soon is involved into a certain incident. Pairings yet to decide.
1. Prologue

**Prologue (A_not_warm_welcome)**

"You want me to do what?" Asked a confuse Touma to the blonde boy in front of him, Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

"As I said, now that the city's defense's down, it's dangerous to you to stay here, as the God's Right Seat might come after you." Tsuchimikado answered with a serious tone.

A few days ago, the city where Touma lived, know as Academy City, was attacked by a member of a magic cabal know as God's Right Seat. And, after some issues, Touma managed to defeat the invader, Vento of The Front. But, her attack managed to decrease Academy's City's defenses somehow.

Resigned, Touma could only sigh, since he know there's no use arguing.

"So, where I'll go this time?" He asked, resigned.

"We're sending you to a city a bit away from Academy City for a while. It's a city called Uminari."

"I see… Wait, "we're"? Is someone else coming with me?"

"Well, besides Index, The Anglican Church is sending the Amakusa Church with you, just in case if the God's Right Seat finds you, as they're the best when it comes to not calling attention."

"So, it's it… Well, I don't think I have I word to say in it, do I?" Touma sighed after saying it. "Well, then, when we'll go?"

"Well, since you need to arrive there tonight, then, we're leaving in one hour." After sayng that, Tsuchimikado leaves.

"Fukou da…" Was all that Touma said when closing the door of his apartment, preparing himself to deal with a certain nun.

**Part 2**

"That's a pretty city." Said Index when they finally arrived Uminari City. There are a few people around they, but, they didn't pay much attention to the white-dressed nun.

Not much away from her, was Touma and Tsuchimikado, the last was about to leave they, and returns to Academy City.

"Hey Touma." Called Index. "Were we're going now?"

"Well, we're supposed to meet someone here, and them, go to where we're going to stay."

"How long will it last? I'm hungry."

But, before Touma could answer to her, he felt that something was wrong. And, he don't have the time to think about it, as his surroundings assumed a strange illumination, at the same time as everyone around him, besides Index, suddenly disappeared.

"What is it?" Asked the nun.

"I don't know, but, we wasn't finding our answers if we stay here."

After Touma said it, they walked for a while, without finding anything.

"We're not finding anything at this pace, we shall…"

But, Touma couldn't finish his sentence, as they could see something falling a few meters in front of they.

Seeing that, Touma rushed to where it reached, hoping that he could find some answers.

Once he reached the place, he saw two girls.

Both of they don't look like they're more than nine years old, and one of them was wearing a long white dress, has light-brown hair and blue eyes, she was holding a white and golden staff, with a red orb on it.

The other has red hair tied into twintails, and blue eyes, she also was wearing a long dress, but, she's a red one. She also has a hammer in her right hand.

The white-dressed girl was on the ground, while some kind of pink energy sphere was floating from her. While the other was holding a book that was absorbing that energy. She was trembling, and, seeing that, Touma couldn't just watch.

"What you think you're doing?" As he said it, the red-haired girl looked at him, surprised.

"Who are you?" Shout the Red-haired girl, only to be ignored as Touma tried to approach the girl in the floor.

Only to almost be hit by a Woman with a sword.

The newcomer has pink hair and blue eyes.

"What the…"

"I can't let you interfere…" She said while attacking Touma again with her sword. He almost cannot avoid her attacks, and cannot find an opening to attack her.

"Nanasen!" Shouted a voice near them, and then, the woman was bind by thin wires.

"What is it?" She said while trying to release herself.

"Looks like I made it just in time…" Said the same voice while approaching then. Looking in the voice's direction, they can see a girl with short purple hair, brown eyes, and wearing a light-pink shirt, along with dark pants. She was holding a spear with more or less her height. "Are you alright, Kamijou-san?" Itsuwa said when she reached then, but, before Touma could answer her, he had to avoid a hammer. At the same time that the pink-haired woman released herself from Itsuwa's Nanasen.

"Who are you? Are you from God's Right Seat?" Asked Itsuwa pointing her spear at then

"God's Right Seat? What is it?" Asked the girl with the hammer looking at then confused. "Whatever, we better leave now, before more people appear." After she said it, the woman nodded before they started floating. And soon they disappeared.

"Hey, are you alright?" Said Touma while going to the girl lying in the floor. Index was already near her. "We need to take her to a hospital!" Touma said taking the girl in his arms, but, before he could move, one voice shouted. "Don't move; put her in the floor now!" Looking around, Touma could see two girls and one boy, the youngest of the girls was golden hair tied into twintails, with red eyes and was wearing some kind of black swimsuit with a skirt attached to it, along with a black coat and long socks. In her hand was a black scythe with the blade made of lighting. The other girl has orange hair and eyes, along with wolf ears. She was wearing a white top, and small shorts, along with a short coat. The boy was a blonde one, with green eyes and was wearing some kind of robe with a long coat.

Seeing then, Itsuwa lifted her spear, ready to fight, but, Touma shook his head while putting the girl in the floor.

**Part 3**

"Now then… Can you three explain what happened?" Lindy Harlaown said to the trio in front of her. At first look, if you ignore the nun, it could look like a normal crew, but, when they tried to get then to the Asura, she remember that looks can fool you.

They don't have trouble teleporting the two girls, but, for some reason, they cannot teleport the boy, every time they tried, they could hear a sound of glass breaking, and then, nothing. After a few tries, she resigned, and decided to go at him to interrogate he, and, once he won't say anything if his companions wasn't with him, Lindy asked to send they back, and now, they were in the same place that the trio was fond.

"Even if you ask it… We don't know exactly what happened…" The boy said.

"Can you're at least tell me your names?"

"Well… I'm Touma, Kamijou Touma." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm Index." The nun said.

"I'm Itsuwa."

"Well then, can you three tell me exactly what you know?" As Lindy asked they, the three stared each other for a few seconds, before Kamijou started to speak. After he finished his story, she made the question that has been bothering her the whole time.

"Why the teleport don't work on you?" Before Kamijou could answer, Itsuwa interrupted him.

"We cannot answer that question, as we don't know if you're a ally or not. First, tell us what magic cabal you belong to."

"Magic cabal? What are you talking about?" After she said it, they one more time stared at each other.

"Have you ever heard the God's Right Seat term?" Kamijou asked.

"I fear I don't understand what you are talking about…"

**Between the lines 1**

While all that happened, someone arrived at Uminari City. Him slowly started walking by the city's streets, before his cell phone started ringing. He quickly took up.

"It's me." He said after he answered the cell phone.

"Have you already arrived in the city?"

"Yes, but, why I'm here?"

"There's a chance that the Imagine Breaker might be here. We're not certain, since we cannot track he's whole rout.

"Well, whatever, but, what if he wasn't here? Do you know where he might be?"

"I have a few hints, but that's all, so, it's best for us if he is there."

"Well, if he's here, I'll return with his right hand in no time, so, whatever."

"Well said. I'll wait good news from you. Terra of the Left."


	2. Chapter 1

Before the chapter starts, i'll reply the comments that you're made. I'm not replying all, only the ones that i have what answer.

chronotimeguard: Thanks for being so constructive, i'll try to fix the points you mentioned, so, fell free to point any errors or other issues that you find, so, i can try to fix them.

trung-t-rung: Well, it depends on when, and how they detects magicians, i'm assuming that they needs to go to the referred world/planet to see if there's magic here or not, so, if they just forget about the earth after analyzing it one time, them, it's possible to the magicians act freely without the TSAB detect them, unless they cause some kind of disturb. Also, i checked your page, and the fiction you're planning to write gave me some ideas, too bad that i cannot put them in it until i finish the A's arc.

Nyamu: I also don't know how anyone else tried it before, the same series seems soo alike.

Before i forget, im changing Asura to Arthra from this chapter foward, since, according to the wiki, that's the right way to write it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Alliance (Differents_Points_of_View)**

Right now, all the Arthra's crew members was gathered in the meeting room. They're here to discuss the info that they're gathered until now.

"Now then, that's what we know until now." Lindy said before a screen appeared behind her, then, she moved aside so all then could see what's on the screen. On it was an image of a book with a cross on its center. This picture was, somehow, taken by Raising Heart, and was extracted from its memory. "After some investigation, we confirmed that it is the Lost Logia know as The Book of Darkness, but, that's not our only issue."

After she said it, the image changed, and now, was displaying a spiky-haired boy.

"His name, is Kamijou Touma, he was found in the incident's scene, along with them." After she said it, the image changed again, and now is displaying two girls, one with purple hair with a spear on her hand, and the other is a nun with silver hair and green eyes.

"The nun is called Index Librorum Prohibitorum, and the girl is known as Itsuwa. Even if they belong to different parts of it, the two of them belongs to a magic organization called Anglican Church, also known as Necessarius."

"Wait a minute, I thought that there's no magic civilization on earth." Fate Testarossa said surprised.

"Well, that's a surprise for me too, and, looks like they isn't the only ones." Lindy replied before the images on the screen changed again, now was displaying one young woman with a long yellow dress, and various piercings on her face. On her side was a man with white shirt and dark-blue pants, and brown hair. That images was, obviously, been created following Touma's description of them. "They're known as Vento of The Front, and Acqua of The Back, and are members of an organization know as God's Right Seat. We don't know exactly much about them, and that's the only members we know until now, but, there's a chance that this organization arrives here."

"But, don't we have any idea of why they would aim this city?" Fate asked.

"We in fact do have." After Lindy said that, the screen displayed again an image of Touma. "According to him, and his companions, God's Right Seat's target is Kamijou Touma. We don't know why."

"Do we know what's so special about him?" Chrono Harlaown asked with a serious expression on his face.

"In fact we do; apparently, he has a mysterious ability called "Imagine Breaker" in his right hand. And, everything that would be considered as supernatural is destroyed when he touches it with his right hand."

"Wait, are you saying that he can negate magic?" Fate asked again.

"If what they tell me was right, so… Yes, he can negate magic, and also…"

"There's a chance that his right hand can destroy permanently the Book of Darkness." Chrono said, finishing Lindy's phrase. And, after he said that, all the people here were even more surprised.

"That being said…" Lindy said, trying to draw everyone's attention. "We're going to make an alliance with the Amakusa church for now."

"But, you really think that they're going to accept?" Fate asked.

"I don't know, but, we'll never know until we try."

**Part 2**

"So that's what happened…" Takamachi Nanoha said after Fate said what they discussed in their meet while Nanoha was unconscious. Actually, both of them were in Arthra's infirmary, Nanoha was sitting on her bed, with Fate on a chair near to her. "By the way, you think that they'll help us?" She asked referring to Kamijou Touma, and the Amakusa church.

"I hope so, I don't spend much time with Kamijou Touma or the girls with him, so, I don't know much about their personalities, or how influent they are." Fate answered calmly, but, it's obvious that she was a bit anxious about it. "But, his power scares me a bit…" After she said it, Fate could fell Nanoha taking her hand, which made her blush a little.

"There's no need to worry, Fate-chan. I think that Kamijou-san might be a good guy. And also, you tell me that they're working on something to suppres his Imagine Breaker if he chose to help us, so, there'll be no problem." She said with a confident smile on her face, which made Fate smile too. For some reason, she felt less anxious now.

"You're right, there's no need to worry after all." She said with a calm expression on her face. "We'll be fine, we'll have him destroy the Book of Darkness, and, if they came, we'll deal with the God's Right Seat too, it'll be alright."

"Speaking of it… How strong are they anyway?" Nanoha asked. "That God's Right Seat I mean."

"Well… We don't know exactly. According to Kamijou Touma, one of their members, Vento of The Front, could use one spell that made anyone that felt a certain emotion unconscious. And about the other, Acqua of The Back, all we know about him, is that he's a saint."

"A saint?"

"That's right. According to them, a saint is a very powerful magician, but, we don't have much details that could help us measure their power." Fate explained.

"I see…"

"By the way, I don't hear about the Academy City before."

"Ah, that's right. I was thinking of inviting you to visit there with me when the Ichihanaransai starts, as we was busy when the Daihaseisai was happening."

"Ichihanaransai?" Fate asked confused.

"That's right. The Ichihanaransai is like a cultural festival, and one of the few times when the City allows visitors." Nanoha explained, and, after that, the two of then abandoned completely the issues regarding Kamijou Touma, or the Book of Darkness for a while.

**Part 3**

"So, what do you think? Can you and your group help us?" Chrono asked with a serious expression on his face. In front of him was the Amakusa church's actual leader, Tatemiya Saiji. On a chair on his right side was Kamijou Touma; while on his left side was Itsuwa. Chrono was in the coach, and, Yuuno Scrya was sting left him, while lindy was right him. Actually they are on the house that they would stay while they and Touma will be on the city. They're there by a few minutes, discussing about they group helping the TSAB with the actual incident.

"Well…" Saiji started saying. "I would like to say not, but, I don't really like the idea to have kids fighting, even more if there's a chance that the God's Right Seat arriving here. And also…" He said before looking to Touma. "This guy would never forgive us if we don't help you, so, I think that we're allies for now."

"By the way." Yuuno said looking directly at Touma. "We're developing something to suppress your Imagine Breaker. As most of our equipament works with magic, so, it's dangerous to us to have your right hand around. Also, we have a supernatural being with us, so, we can't have you killing her accidentally."

"You can make something like that?" Touma asked surprised, he never thought that someone might be able to create anything to suppress his Imagine Breaker, and, with that, maybe he can have at least a bit of lucky. Also, he's glad that they thought on something to keep him from killing someone accidentally with his Imagine Breaker.

"That's possible with our actual technology. Of course, you will be able to remove the suppressor by yourself whenever you want."

"That being said, we're contacting you when the suppressor is done, or if we need your help." Chrono said before standing up, followed by the two with him.

After they leave the rouse, Index entered the room.

"So, what we'll do with them?" She asked.

"Well, we're cooperating with them for now." Saiji answered while standing up. "But, I'm surprised. We'll never imagine that there would be a time-space administration. Not seriously at least."

"By the way, what do you think that this "Book of Darkness" might be?" Touma asked.

"Probably is some kind of grimoire." Saiji replied.

"What are you talking about?" Index asked confused. And then, Touma explained to her about the Book of Darkness, the TSAB, and their temporally alliance with them.

"Can we rely on them? The TSAB I mean." Itsuwa asked to Tatemiya after they left the room.

"I don't know, but, for now, we'll go along with them." He answered.

"They said that they wanted to add the Earth to they administrated worlds after they discovered about the Academy City. But, how they don't know that there's existed magicians too?"

"Well, magic isn't so old as it looks like, so, probably, when they first came here, magic was more hidden, or even didn't existed at all, so, it's natural that they didn't noticed it until now."

"I see… But, how much they magic differs from ours?"

"I don't know, but, I think that we'll discover it soon…"

**Part 4**

Dark.

That was all that she can see.

That's expected, since she hade been imprisioned on that place so long, that she almost can't say if her eyes still can see. The only thing that could confirm it for her, is one bright ring that she has on her anelar finger on her right hand.

She cannot remember how long she have that ring, and she doesn't care anymore. Sometimes, it would shine a weak blue light. That wasn't enough to illuminate the dark room where she was imprisioned in, and also, wasn't enough to make her want to leave.

That's right. She doesn't have a reason to leave. She also doesn't have a reason to stay. That's not her physical confinement that held her here. It's her lack of will to do anything that sealed her cage.

How long she had been entrapped there? One year? Ten? Hundred? She don't know. Her memories have been vanishing by the time passes. She's like someone entrapped in a time that wasn't she's.

She cannot hear any sound from the outside. That's was also expected, since her cage was made to prevent any sound from reaching her. Also, she cannot remember the name of her captor. Not like she cares about it, not anymore at least. She doesn't felt anything anymore.

That's Wrong...

She never felt anything at all. Not before being imprisioned on that cage, and not after that. She never felt anything. But, that doesn't mean that she were emotionless. It's just that she cannot have emotions of her own. That's why she can endure all that time in the solitude of that dark and silent room. That's why she never tried to escape from her cage, even if she is more than able to do it. Also, she need to stay there. That's the function that she received when she was caught. She needed to stay there until its time to her to be free, and then, receive a new function.

Suddenly, her ring started to shine again. First, she just ignored it, but them, she noticed something.

Her function had been altered.

The ring don't stop shining, instead, it have done something else for the first time.

{**Funktionen verändert!**} The ring said.

{**Es ist Zeit, unseren neuen Meister zu treffen!**}Hearing what the ring said, she finally understood. There's no need to her to stay there anymore. The time for her to leave her cage has finally came.

She understood it, and then, she destroyed her cage's wall, finally seeing the world outside it again. She was free now, she was free to fullfil her new function.

Fraulein Kreutune was finally free.

**Between the lines 2**

"Why I'm even here?" Hamazura Shiage asked himself while looking the items on a certain antiquity's store. He normally wouldn't enter on that kind of shop, but, for some reason, he felt that he must enter when he passed by it. And, he's almost regretting his choice, as he can't find anything interesting. "What is it? It looks cool." He said while taking a collar. It has a silver pendant in the shape of a sword, and, it's big enough to fill half of his hand. Also, the pendant has a small golden sphere on its hand grip.

Luckily, that pendant doesn't cost much, so after he paid it, Hamazura left the shop, with the pendant on his neck and under his shirt.

He walked a few minutes, before the pendant on his neck started to shine, it was so bright that it could be seen through his shirt. But, there's no one on the street he was in, so, no one saw it. And so, he take the pendant of his neck, and then, it stopped to shine.

{**Willkommen, neue Benutzer. Bitte sagen Sie Ihren Namen.**} Said the pendant, confusing Hamazura. Then, not understanding what's happening, he just said his name. Hoping that whatever he's doing don't get him killed. And so, the pendant started shining with a weak yellow color.

{**Konfigurationen geändert. Administrator-Rechte auf Shiage Hamazura gegeben!**} Said the pendant after it stopped shining. {**Ich bin ein intelligentes Gerät, und mein Name ist Alastor!**}

* * *

Translations

**Funktionen verändert! = Function Changed**

******Es ist Zeit, unseren neuen Meister zu treffen! = It's Time to Meet our New Master**

******Willkommen, neue Benutzer. Bitte sagen Sie Ihren Namen. = ****Welcome, new user. Please, say your name.**

**************Konfigurationen geändert. Administrator-Rechte auf Shiage Hamazura gegeben!** = **Configurations changed. Administrator's rights given to Shiage Hamazura!**

**************Ich bin ein intelligentes Gerät, und mein Name ist Alastor. = ****I'm an intelligent device, and my name is Alastor!**

I know, bad german, forgive me for that, okay? *-*


	3. Chapter 2

Nyamu: Well, this isn't that new. I think that there's another storys where devices of the same kind of Hamazura's speak in german too. Also, that name is something i choosed randomly. (Also, the pendant looks like a sword, so, only the fact that both are pendants, and their names, are the same.) Anyway, i hope you're enjoying.

trung-t-rung: Well, since the magic on Index works in a different way from the magic on MGLN, i think that there's a way to a esper to became a mage (or knight, depending on the magic system involved), if.

1 - He or she had a Linker Core.

2 - They isn't a esper level 3 or higher. The reason shall be explained on future chapters.

Windraider: I see you point there. And, after reading you review, i rebuilt some parts of what i'm planing to do with the IB suppressor, and, if you find any other erros or problems, feel free to say them to me.

Ultimate Warrior of Zera: That's right. i think that's the best time to set this story, and, for obvious (or not) reasons, i cannt say why yet. About your other question... Well... I cannot answer it yet. And, now that you said about it, i only said one fic that actually includes Fraulein on it. Maybe it's because she's a new character.

zero: It's there. I hope you, Rybalov and ImagineBreaker7 enjoy this chapter as well.

Key:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**[Device Mind Link]**

**{Device Talking/using spell} (translation **[if it's in german]**)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The curtain rises up (Another_Stage)**

**Part 1**

"Have you found him?" Fraulein Kreutune asked for the ring in her right hand. Actually they are in a desert district on Academy City. Since there's no one around at that hour of the night, she didn't draw attention to herself.

**{Ja, habe ich!} (Yes, I did!)** The ring said. **{Leider sieht aus wie seine Fähigkeit ist noch nicht wach.} (Unfortunately, looks like his ability wasn't awaken yet.)**

"Why you think that?" She asks confused.

**{Weil die Ley-Linien um, wo ich denke, er wird wird negiert kontinuierlich, so, ich glaube nicht, dass er oder sie weiß, wie man die Möglichkeit deaktivieren.} (Because, the ley lines around where I think he is are being negated continuously, so, I don't think he or she knows how to turn off the ability.)**

"I see…" Fraulein said. "So, what's the point in escaping now? I mean, how they can use you, or even me, without knowing how to turn off that ability. It would negate you, doesn't it?"

**{Das ist richtig. Aber mehr als das, wenn der eine Beteiligung, die Leistung, die Sie berührt, ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sterben würde, aber es ist immer noch gefährlich.} (That's right. But, more than that, if the one holding that power touches you, I don't know if you would die, but, it's still dangerous.)**

"By the way." Fraulein said, trying to change the subject. "Where are we?"

**{Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich fühle eine Art von seltsamen Energie um uns herum.} (I don't know for sure, but, I feel some kind of strange energy around us.)** Fraulein didn't say anything after hearing that, she just kept up walking. After some time, she finally spoke again.

"So… Did you find us an escape route?"

**{Nicht! Das einzige, was ich kann ist, dass die Fähigkeit zu verfolgen und nichts mehr..} (Not! The only thing I can track is that ability and nothing more.)** That flustered Fraulein a bit, but, she doesn't let that disclose.

"So, what are we going to do now? I don't think that whoever that has imprisoned us on that place would just let us go out as we like."

**{Ich weiß, dass so zu denken, und auch mit Ihren Fähigkeiten, ich denke, dass sie uns wieder einzufangen, so, ich nehme Sie als Gast für jetzt, bis wir unsere neuen meister erreicht!} (I do think that so, and, even with your abilities, I think that they could capture us again, so, I'm accepting you as a guest user for now, until we reaches our new master)** The ring said, before it stopped shining.

And, without saying anything, Fraulein Kreutune just went her way. And, without knowing it, she was been watched by a boy not so far away from there.

He was the #2 level 5

Kakine Teitoku.

**Part 2**

Meanwhile. Hamazura Shiage was in some desert park with the item he bought early that day. After exchanging a few words with it, he heard the most unrealistic story that he ever heard.

Apparently, that Device, Alastor has been lost on earth a few years by now, and, has been deactivated until now. And, according to the device's story, Hamazura's magic level was high enough to activate it again, and, apparently he was highly compatible with the strange device.

At first, he not believed on anything of it. Somehow, it looked like so… Convenient.

But, after talking to it a bit more, the device finally convinced Hamazura to believe on its story. And now, he was trying to set up his device. Even now, some part of him still think that it's just a waste of time, but, it would not hurt to give it a try.

**{Aktivieren mich ist es eine leichte Aufgabe, und sogar die wichtigsten Fragen, wie das Denken auf Ihrem Ritter Rüstung und Gerät ist nicht so lästig, wie es aussieht, da komme ich werde bis es für Sie, bis Sie etwas ändern will.} (Activate me is a easy task, and even the main issues, like thinking on your Knight Armor and device isn't so troublesome as it looks like, since I'll come up with it for you, until you wants to change something.)** Said the Pendant after explaining to Hamazura what he'll needs to do to set him up.

While they're searching a place to it, Hamazura asked how he could understand the device, since it's speaking German, and Hamazura don't even speak that language. And so, the device explained that he have an auto-translation feature which allows it's user to understand what it's said. It would activate whenever the device synchronizes with its user.

_Well, let's give a try then._

He thought while taking the pendant of his neck. "Alastor, Set up!"

**{Eingerichtet!} (Set up!)**

After that, Hamazura was involved by a bright green light. And so, after the light faded, Hamazura was in the same place as before, however, his clothes have been replaced.

He was now using gray pants with black boots and a golden belt, where a sword was sheathed. The sheath was a silver one, with two big green crystals near to the ends of it. The blade of the sword cannot be seen, since it's inside the sheath, but, its handhold was a black one.

He was also wearing one green shirt with three black stripes on the chest, and a black long coat.

**{Einrichten abgeschlossen! Nun, was denkst du über Magie wissen?} (Set up completed! Now, what do you know about magic?)** The sword asked.

"Well… Nothing I guess…" It's not like he doesn't know something about magic, since he saw it a lot in anime and manga, but, he don't think he should believe on what he saw on it, since most manga, anime or novel that featured espers, show them in a way a bit different of the real ones. At least, he never saw an esper floating and that same espers making a fireball.

And also, if he has to guess, that device reminds of him about a manga he had read a few weeks ago. He doesn't remember its name, or any details of it, but, it has "lyrical" on the title.

**{Na dann, also werde ich brauchen, um Sie zumindest die grundlegenden lehren.} (Well then, so I'll need to teach you at least the basic.) **The device said. And after that, it explained to him how to cast shields and about the cartridge system on it. It also explained that, since Hamazura cannot make cartridges on his own, and since he doesn't know anyone that can, they have a limited amount of cartridges, so, it's better to try not to waste any of them.

After all a few minutes, Hamazura was finally able to cast a triangle shield and so, Alastor explained him about the different forms of him. The first was his standby form, the form of a pendant. The second was his device mode, that it's the sword on Hamazura's belt. The third was its sniper mode. It was used more to surprise attacks and long range fights. And the last one was its pistol mode. As the name said, the sword turns itself into two pistols that could be used for mind to long range fights.

The device was about to tell Hamazura how to fly, when he decided to let that for the next day, since he needs to sleep a little.

And so, he leaved that park. Without knowing that he will soon wishing to have stayed a little longer.

**Part 3**

"Found you."

A malicious smile appeared on Kakine Teitoku's face. When he said that.

He was, actually, on the top of a building. It wasn't so high, so, he can see anyone that walked on the streets perfectly. And, his target was there.

Fraulein Kreutune.

She had escaped the Windowless building by at least three hours ago. And so, SCHOOL was sent to retrieve her. At first, he thought on just bring her back as he was asked, but then, Kakine changed his mind, and decided to observe her a little bit before making any decisions.

Since she was been locked in the Windowless Building, it isn't weird that she doesn't know how to leave the city. If she is even willing to do it anyway.

That brings other question to Kakine's mind.

_Why Fraulein Kreutune was been imprisoned on the Windowless Building? What's so important about her?_

Is what Kakine thought while observing Fraulein. Apparently, she is strong enough to break by herself one of the walls of the Windowless Building. A building that a nuclear attack cannot even scratch.

_But, why she was there?_ No matter how much Kakine tried, he cannot find a answer for his questions. So he just gives up. It's useless to keep thinking about it. So, for now, he'll just need to capture her, and see what she knows. His next actions will depends on what he could learn from Fraulein Kreutune.

Making his mind, Kakine prepared himself to capture his target. If he would hand her over after that or not, even he doesn't know.

And so. The second level 5, attacked.

**Part 4**

Hamazura Shiage was lost in thoughts while he walked on those streets on a certain district. He's thinking about what he'll do now. There's still a reason for him to stay on ITEM? He even has a reason to join them anyway?

**{Herr, Es kommt etwas in unsere Richtung!} (Sir, There's something coming in our direction!) **Alastor said, taking Hamazura of his thoughts, just in time to him dodge something that fall exactly where he was by a few seconds, raising a cloud of dust as it hits the ground.

Once the dust disappeared, he could see a girl with a long silver hair. But, before he could say anything, he could hear a voice.

"What is it? I thought that this place was desert." Turning to where that voice has come from, Hamazura could see a boy with more or less the same age as him. He has shoulder-length dirty blond hair and wears a dark maroon colored suit with a white collared shirt.

Without giving them time to say anything, a strange explosion sent the two of them some meters back.

Luckily, the explosion wasn't strong enough to seriously wound them, and so, Hamazura was able to stand up.

**{Herr. Es gibt eine zufall, dass wir haben, um mit ihm zu kämpfen, bitte, bereiten Sie sich!} (Sir. There's a chance that we'll have to fight with him, please, prepare yourself!)** After the device said it, the other boy looked surprised.

"What is it? It looks interesting." Ignoring what he said, Hamazura took the pendant of his neck.

"Set Up!"

**{Bereitschaft bereit! Eingerichtet!} (Standby Ready! Set Up!)** After it said it, Hamazura's clothes were replaced with his Knight Armor, and he was ready to unsheathe his sword.

"Now that's something interesting…" The boy said while staring Hamazura, and, after he said that, Hamazura was hit by another explosion, but, this time, it didn't damage him like it do before. As he saw that, Shiage drew his sword.

**{Gewehrform!} (Gun form!)** After it said that, the sword shined with a green light and turned itself into two pistols.

**[Da Sie nicht wissen viel über Magie, werde ich begleiten Sie, bis Sie genug, um auf eigene Faust kämpfen zu lernen.] (Since you don't know much about magic, I shall guide you until you learn enough to fight on your own.)** The device spoke into Hamazura's mind. He's already aware that it can speak with him telepathically if it wants, or if Hamazura told it to do so. **[Auf der Tat, mit mir ist sehr einfach. Auf diesem Formular ist alles was Sie tun müssen, ziehen Sie den Auslöser, und ich werde den Rest jetzt tun!] (In fact, using me is very simple. On this form, all you need to do is pull the trigger and I'll do the rest for now!) **After hearing that, he pointed his gun to the boy in front of him. He was staring at Hamazura without taking his eyes away from the girl on his side. Somehow he doesn't move from where he was before.

**{Spiegelstrich!} (Bullet Point!) **The pistol's said before Hamazura pulled its trigger, and so, various green bullets was shoot in the boy in front of them, and, a cloud of dust was raised.

"Did I hit him?" Hamazura asked while trying to see beyond the dust. His answer came as a white spear aiming to his chest.

**{Schnelle Bewegung!} (Quick Move!)** Said the guns, and so, Hamazura quickly disappeared from where he was, appearing a few meters of it.

"Impressive. To be able to fight me like that, even if I'm holding back…" When he turned to where the voice is coming from, he could see that the boy was in the same place as before, unharmed.

"You might be an opponent worth of killing, but, I doesn't have time or a reason to keep fighting with you, since my target isn't there anymore." After he said it, Hamazura looked around, and, in fact, the silver-haired girl isn't there. She might have run from there sometime while they're fighting. That flustered Hamazura a bit, but, he soon scolded himself for that. What I was expecting anyway? I would probably have done the same thing. He said while turning his eyes again to where the boy was, but, he wasn't there anymore. "Tch… He escaped…"

**{Eigentlich, denke ich, dass er uns zu leben.} (Actually, I think that he let us live.)** Alastor said while turning back to his device form.

"What you mean with this?" He asked while sheathed the sword back. After he did it, his clothes turned back to normal, and Alastor took the form of a pendant again.

**{Ich sage nur, dass man ihn nicht schlagen, wenn Sie Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern.} (I'm only saying that you can't beat him unless you improve your magic skills.)** After he said it, Hamazura sighed.

"Whatever, let's just go back."

**{Jawohl} (Yes sir!)**

**Between the lines 3**

"That's unnecessary, don't do it!" Said a voice on the phone that Terra of The Left was holding on his ear.

"What are you saying? It's fine as long it makes him appear, isn't it?" He answered in an annoyed tone. He was actually on the roof of a building, and looking to the people passing on the street below him. He was there by almost one week, and cannot find his target yet, but, he's sure that him was on somewhere in that city. Luckly, it's the middle of the day, so, his plan might work.

"I won't allow such methods; our only target is Kamijou Touma!" The voice said, but, Terra wasn't listening anymore.

"Well, sorry, but I need to find him no matter how. That's a Fiamma's orders." And, before the voice could say something, Terra hung up his phone before throwing it on the roof's floor. And them, he looked down once more, while a white blade appeared on his hand.

"Well them… If I can't find you. Then, I'll just bring you out." He said while staring at the building directly in front of him.

Without him noticing it, a certain girl was leaving that same building, with a blonde woman pushing her wheelchair. They didn't get even one meter away from it before they could hear a loud sound, followed by the people's screams. And so, a man quickly appeared in front of them. It wasn't like he pretended to enter on their way, it's was just that they were passing by in the exact instant he had choose to appear. And, before any of them could do or say anything, a malicious smile appeared on that's man's face.


End file.
